heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero
The Hero is the main protagonist of a franchise. There are also deuteragonists, tritagonists, and tetartagonists that are the most important characters that work among The Hero. There are also supporting characters that share some importance with the main protagonists. When the character takes the role as the major force of goodness that guides the other heroes, they are called the Big Good. When the character takes the role as the more powerful force of goodness that sets the plot of any story, they are called the Bigger Good (or Greater Good). They are the good counterparts to the villains Big Bad for the Big Good, the Bigger Bad/Greater Scope Villain for the Bigger Good/Greater Scope Paragon, and The Heavy for The Hero. Examples Video games * Mega Man in the Megaman series, primarily with Proto Man or Rush as the deuteragonist. ** Mega Man X in the Megaman X series, with Zero as the deuteragonist. ** Zero in the Megaman Zero series, the deuteragonist being Ciel land the tritagonist being X (who also counts as a Big Good). * Dante in Devil May Cry, while Sparda is the Big Good. * Mario in the Super Mario franchise. ** Luigi is the deuteragonist, Princess Peach is the tritagonist, and Toad is the tetartagonist. ** Wario is the anti-hero in his own series. Waluigi despite not appearing is the deuteragonist. ** Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong Country. Diddy Kong is the deuteragonist, Dixie Kong is the tritagonist, and Cranky Kong is the tetartagonist. ** Yoshi in Yoshi's island. ** In the Paper Mario series, his partners fill the role of deuteragonists. * Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sonic franchise. ** Miles "Tails" Prower is the deuteragonist, Knuckles the Echidna is the tritagonist, and Amy Rose is the tetartagonist. ** Shadow is the deuteragonist in Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic 06, and the Sonic Rivals series. He was the Anti-Hero of his own game as well. ** Silver is the deuteragonist of Sonic 06 and in the Sonic Rivals series. ** Blaze is the deuteragonist in the Sonic Rush series. ** The Big Good is Chip aka Light Gaia. * Samus Aran in Metroid franchise. * Ratchet in Ratchet & Clank. Clank is the deuteragonist, Captain Qwark is the tritagonist and Big Good, and Talwyn Apogee is the tetartagonist. * Heather Mason arguably in the Silent Hill franchise. Being the protagonist of Silent Hill 3 and true protagonist of Shattered Memories. ** Harry Mason in Silent Hill and false protagonist in Shattered Memories. ** James Sunderland in Silent Hill 2 ** Herny Townsland in Silent Hill 4 ** Travis Grady in Silent Hill: Origins ** Alex Shepard in Silent Hill: Homecoming ** Murphy Pendlton in Silent Hill Downpour. * The Warriors of Light is considered to be the hero of the whole Final Fantasy ''mutliverse and Cosmos is the Big Good. * Sora in ''Kingdom Hearts with Riku as the deuteragonist and Kairi is the tritagonist. * Ryu is the main character in Street Fighter but is not the actual Hero. That's Chun-Li and he is the Mascot. Ken is the deuteragonist. * Solid Snake in the Metal Gear Franchise. ** Big Boss is the deuteragonist and Raiden is the tritagonist. * Jin Kazama and later his uncle Lars Alexandersson in the Tekken series. * Siegfried in Soul Calibur, until Soul Calibur V. * Link in the Legend of Zelda series, with Princess Zelda as the deuteragonist. ** The spirits of the Triforce are the Big Good. * Crash Bandicoot. Aku-Aku is the Big Good. * Fox McCloud in the Starfox series * Booker DeWitt in Bioshock Infinite, with Elizabeth as the deuteragonist. * Banjo in the Banjo & Kazooie series. Kazooie is the deuteragonist. * Sol Badguy is the main character in the Guilty Gear series, and he is an anti-hero, too but over time. The seuteragonist is Ky Kiske. Dizzy is the tritagonist. * Chris Redfield in Resident Evil with Jill Valentine and Leon S. Kennedy as the deuteragonists and Claire Redfield as the tritagonist. * Ragna the Bloodedge is the main character in the BlazBlue series, as well as its own anti-hero but later became more heroic since the third game. Jin Kisaragi is the deuteragonist, and Noel Vermillion is the tritagonist. The Big Good is Rachel Alucard followed by Jubei,Hakumen,and Kagura Mutsuki.The Bigger Good is Amateratsu. * Kirby in the Kirby series, often with former villain Meta Knight as the deuteragonist. * Reimu Hakurei in Touhou Project. Marisa Kirisame is the deuteragonist. Several characters serve as a tritagonist, with mostly either Sanae Kochiya or Sakuya Izayoi filling that role. ** In Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem, Sakuya was the protagonist. ** In MegaMari, Marisa was the protagonist, with Alice Margatroid being the Deuteragonist. * The Gun Bullet Children in eXceed: Gun Bullet Children (Chinatsu Kagaya, Sowel Devosiana, and Miyabi Hosen), and later Rayne Lindwurm in eXceed 3rd: Jade Penetrate and Black Package. * Rosenkreuzstilette has several: ** Spiritia Rosenberg in the original Rosenkreuzstilette. Lilli is the deuteragonist. ** Grolla Seyfarth Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert. ** Freudia Neuwahl in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel. Strudel is the deuteragonist. ** Pamela Arwig in Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber. * Shiki Tohno in Tsukihime. deuteragonists include Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Akiha Tohno, Hisui, and Kohaku. * Shirou Emiya in Fate/stay night. The deuteragonist is Saber, and tritagonists include Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, and Illyasviel von Einzbern. * Makoto Naegi in The Danganronpa series with Kyoko * Hakuno Kishinami in Fate/Extra. deuteragonists include Saber, Archer, and Caster. * Keiichi Maebara serves as the protagonist in the first three question arcs in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Later, the role of the true protagonist and heroine is revealed to belong to Rika Furude. * Battler Ushiromiya in Umineko no Naku Koro ni. * Marie Moriya in Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni. Higanbana Odoru is the deuteragonist, and can also fill the role as an antagonist one minute and an anti-heroine the next. * Leo Shishigami in Rose Guns Days. * Castlevania has Alucard and most of the Belmont Clan against Dracula. ** Simon Belmont in the first two games and remakes. As well as his reboot in Lords of Shadows series and the mascot of Konami. ** Rither Belmont in Rondo of Blood and the X series. ** Trevor Belmont in Castlevania III and Lords of Shadows alongside Alucard which is Trevor's vampire form. ** Soma Cruz in the sorrow games. ** Gabriel Belmont in the whole Lords of Shadows trilogy. * Oracle is the main heroine of Valkyrie Crusade. * Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Koryuji in Project X Zone. Films * Luke Skywalker is the hero of the original Star Wars trilogy while Obi-Wan Kenobi is the hero of the prequel trilogy. Rey is the hero of the sequel trilogy ** The Big Good is Yoda and later Luke takes up the Role. ** The Bigger Good would be the Force and the Light. * Austin Powers. British Intelligence is the Big Good. * Godzilla. * Robocop. ** Anne Lewis is the deuteragonist. * Jason Bourne from the Bourne series * Captain Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Carribbean films. ** Will Turner is the deuteragonist and Elizabeth Swann is the tritagonist. * John Connor in the Terminator films. ** Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese are the Big Goods as they conceived and trained him. * Marty McFly in the Back to the Future films. Doc Brown is the Big Good. * Jim Levenstein in the American Pie Franchise, though Steve Stiffler competes with him for the title in the sequels. * Scarlett O'Hara in Gone With the Wind * Rhett Butler * Rick Blaine in Casablanca * Joe Gillis in Sunset Boulevard * Daniel Larusso in The Karate Kid flims * Will Kane in High Noon * Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz ** The Scarecrow is the deuteragonist, the Tin Woodman is the tritagonist and the Cowardly Lion is the tetartagonist. *** Glinda and the Wizard of Oz are the Big Goods. * Neo in The Matrix Trilogy. Morpheus is the Big Good. Televison Live Action * The Doctor from Doctor Who. ** The TARDIS would be the Big Good. ** The Doctor's companions are the deuteragonists and tritagonists. ** Captain Jack Harkness in Torchwood. ** Sarah Jane Smith in the Sarah Jane Adventures. * Fox Mulder and Dana Scully in the X-Files series. * Ted Mosby is usually considered the Hero in How I Met You Mother. However, the increasing number of story-arcs revolving around Barney Stinson make him qualify as well, in which case Ted might be considered more a Big Good. * Doogie Howser * Hercule Poirot * Kermit The Frog in The Muppets. * Big Bird and Elmo in Sesame Street. * The Red Rangers in Power Rangers. * Hercules and Xena in their respective series. * Due to her prominence and proactive nature, Ja'mie King could be considered the Hero of Chris Lilley's assorted TV series. * Steed from The Avengers. His partners fulfill the role of deuteragonists, with Mrs. Peel being the most popular. * Buffy and Angel in their respective series. Animation * Finn the Human from Adventure Time. Jake the Dog is the deuteragonist. * Megan from My Little Pony. ** Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. It is downplayed slightly due to character rotations, especially in the second season, but she still tends to play this role in bigger action centric episodes. Princess Celestia is the Big Good. * Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski from South Park. ** Chef was the Big Good until his death. Mysterion could be considered his replacement. ** Brian Boitano is the Bigger Good. * Ben Tennyson in Ben 10 with Max Tennyson and Azmuth as the Big Goods. * Beowulf (Gaiman) * Avatar Aang in Avatar: The Last Airbender ** Korra in the sequel Legend of Korra. * Both Bart and Homer from The Simpsons, given that a majority of storylines revolve around their antics. ** Lisa Simpson could be considered the Big Good as she is the most pure and moral of all the characters. * Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls. ** Bubbles is the deuteragonist, and Buttercup is the tritagonist. ** Professor Utonium could be considered the Big Good, as he created them. * Dexter from Dexter's Labratory. ** Dee Dee is the deuteragonist. * Scooby-Doo. ** Shaggy Rogers is the deuteragonist. ** Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake are all tritagonists. * Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones. ** Barney Rubble is the deuteragonist, Wilma is the tritagonist, and Betty is the tetartagonist. * Phillip J. Fry in Futurama. ** Nibbler is the Big Good, given that he ensured Fry's destiny. * Mickey Mouse from the Disney franchise. * George Jetson from The Jetsons. ** George Jetson's family can be shown as the deuteragonists. * He-Man * Popeye * Captain Planet ** Gaia is the Big Good * Sterling Archer from Archer. ** Given that he's the only character with any sense of decency, Woodhouse could be considered the Big Good. * Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes franchise. ** Buster Bunny from the Tiny Toon Adventures series. * Inspector Gadget ** Penny is the deuteragonist. ** Brain is the tritagonist. * Lightning McQueen from Cars franchise. ** Doc Hudson and Mater are the deuteragonists. * SpongeBob Squarepants ** Patrick Star is the deuteragonist, Squidward Tentacles is the tritagonist, and Sandy Cheeks is the tetartagonist. ** Mr. Krabs can sometimes be revealed as the Big Good. * Tommy Pickles from Rugrats. ** Chuckie Finster and Dil Pickles are the deuteragonists. ** Phil and Lil DeVille are the tritagonists. ** Kimi Finster is the tetartagonist. * Timmy Turner from The Fairly Oddparents ** Cosmo and Wanda are the deuteragonists. ** Jorgen Von Strangle is the Big Good. * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Jimmy Neutron ** Goddard is the deuteragonist, Carl Wheezer is the tritagonist, and Sheen Estevez is the tetartagonist while being the protagonist of his spin-off series. * Tahu from BIONICLE ** Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua and Kopaka are the deuteragonists. ** Vakama in the 2004 storyline. ** Jaller in the 2006 storyline. ** Mata Nui is the Big Good. * Yogi Bear from The Huckleberry Hound Show and The Yogi Bear Show. ** Boo Boo Bear is the deuteragonist, Cindy Bear is the tritagonist. ** Ranger Smith can sometimes be revealed as the Big Good. * Alex the Lion from Madagascar franchise. ** Marty the Zebra is the deuteragonist, * Blinky Bill from Blinky Bill franchise. ** Nutsy and Jacko are the deuteragonists. * Pat Clifton from Postman Pat series. ** Top Cat from Top Cat franchise * Thomas the Tank Engine from Thomas & Friends series. ** Miguel Rivera from Disney/Pixar's film Coco. *** Héctor is the deuteragonist, Imelda is the tritagonist, and Dante is the tetartagonist. *** Pepita is the Big Good. * Woody from Toy Story franchise. Comic Books DC * Superman is The Hero of his own series and could also be considered the Big Good of the entire DC Universe. ** His father Jor-El could be considered the Bigger Good as he enabled the dawning of the superhero age by sending his son to Earth. ** Superboy is The Hero in his own series. ** Supergirl is The Hero in her own series. * Batman is The Hero of his own series and the Big Good of all the Gotham-based titles. ** Both Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne's parents could be considered the Bigger Goods, as they instilled in Bruce a sense of justice and philanthropy. ** Robin is The Hero in his own series. ** Batgirl is The Hero in her own series. ** Catwoman is The Hero in her own series. ** Nightwing is The Hero in his own series as well as the Big Good to the Teen Titans. ** Jason Todd in Red Hood and the Outlaws ** Batwoman is The Hero in her own series. ** James Gordon in Gotham Central * Wonder Woman. The Greek Gods are the Big Goods * Hal Jordan is the Hero of the Green Lantern Franchise. The Oan Guardians are the Big Goods. Ion is the Bigger Good. * In the Flash series: ** Barry Allen in the Pre-Crisis universe, Flashpoint and the New 52 universe ** Wally West in the Post-Crisis universe * Aquaman * Orion and Mister Miracle in the New Gods series. ** The High Father is the Big Good. ** The Source is the Bigger Good * Martian Manhunter * Firestorm * Green Arrow * Captain Marvel aka Shazam. Marvel * Captain America ** Can be also the Big Good to the entire Marvel Universe. * Spider-Man * Cyclops in the X-Men series. Charles Xavier is the Big Good. * Iron Man. War Machine is the deuteragonist. * Thor Odinson. His father Odin would be the Big Good. * Mr. Fantastic in Fantastic Four with his teammates as the deuteragonists. * Ms. Marvel * Star-Lord in the Guardians of the Galaxy series. * The Punisher * Daredevil ** Elektra is the Hero in her own series. ** Stick is the Big Good since he trained him. * Black Panther * Doctor Strange * The Incredible Hulk * Ghost Rider comics: ** Johnny Blaze ** Danny Keich after Johnny Blaze. Miscellaneous * Leonardo in The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Splinter is the Big Good. ** Raphael is the deuteragonist, Donatello is the tritagonist, and Michelangelo is the tetartagonist. * Hellboy. The BPRD is the Big Good. * Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic the Comic and Archie Sonic with Sally Acorn and Tails as the deuteragonists, Knuckles as the tritagonist and Amy as the tetartagonist. * Spawn. Cogliostro is the Big Good. * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Mickey Mouse in the disney comic universe * Donald Duck and Scrooge Mcduck in the Duck comics. European comics * Tintin in The Adventures of Tintin. * Asterix in Asterix. * Lucky Luke in Lucky Luke. Anime and Manga * Monkey D. Luffy in the One Piece franchise ** Red-Haired Shanks, Whitebeard, and Silvers Rayleigh are the Big Goods * Son Goku in Dragonball ** Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo all form a deuteragonist ensemble. ** Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Mr. Satan, Trunks and Goten all form a tritagonist ensemble. ** King Kai is the Big Good. ** Kaioshin is the Bigger Good. * Ash Ketchum in the Pokemon franchise. * Oz in Pandora Hearts. * Naruto Uzumaki in the'' Naruto'' franchise ** Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake form a deuteragonist duumvirate. ** Sakura Haruno, Yamato and Sai form a tritagonist ensemble. ** The Kages are the Big Goods. ** The Sage of the Six Paths is the Bigger Good. * Kiritsugu Emiya in Fate/Zero. Saber is the deuteragonist, and Irisviel von Einzbern is the tritagonist. * Alucard in Hellsing with Integra Hellsing as the Big Good * Ichigo Kurosaki in the Bleach franchise ** Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai form a deuteragonist duumvirate. ** Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado form a tritagonist ensemble. ** Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is the Big Good. ** The Spirit King is the Bigger Good. * Maka Albarn in Soul Eater with Soul Eater Evans as the deuteragonist and Lord Death as the Big Good. * Madoka Kaname as the Heroine and Homura Akemi as the deuteragonist from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * Sakura Avalon of Cardcaptors ** Li Showron is a heavy deuteragonist. ** Despite Executive Meddling's best attempts to make them co-Heroes, she is still obviously this in the Cardcaptors dub as well. * Allen Walker in D Gray man. * Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist ''with his brother Alphonse as the deuteragonist and Roy Mustang as the tritagonist. Van Hohenheim is the Big Good. * Tatsumi in ''Akame Ga Kill!, ''with Akame as the deuteragonist and Mine as the tritagonist. General Najenda is the Big Good. * ''Digimon ''series: ** Tai Kamiya in ''Digimon Adventure. ** Daisuke/Davis Motomiya in Digimon Adventure 02. ** Takato Matsuda/Matsuki in Digimon Tamers. ** Takuya Kanbara in Digimon Frontier. ** Masaru Daimon/Marcus Damon in Digimon Savers. ** Taiki Kudou in Digimon Xros Wars. ** Tagiru Akashi in Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Leaping Through Time ** Taiga in Digimon World Re:Digitize * Black★Rock Shooter from franchise * Jotaro Kujo is the most recurring hero in Jojo's Bizzare Adventure series. ** Jonathan Joestar is the hero of part 1 and his reboot, Johnny Joestar is the hero of part 7. ** Joseph Joestar is the Hero of part 2 and Big Good of part 3 ** Josuke Higashikata in Part 4 and Part 8. ** Giorno Giovanna in Part 5 ** Jolyne Cujoh in Part 6 * Shiki Ryougi in Kara no Kyoukai. Mikiya Kokutou is the deuteragonist. * Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi share the position in Inuyasha, with Miroku and Sango being the deuteragonists and Shippo and Kirara the tritagonists. * Negi from the Negima! series. His father Nagi would be the Big Good. * In Yu Gi Oh!: ** Yugi with Yami-Yugi as the Big Good. ** Judai/Jaden Yuki (GX) ** Yusei Fudo (5D's) ** Yuma Tsukumo (ZEXAL) ** Yuya Sakaki (ARC-V) * Motoko Kusanagi in Ghost in the Shell * Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop * Gon Freecss in Hunter X Hunter. Killua Zoldyck is the deuteragonist, Kurapika is the tritagonist and Leorio Paladinight is the tetartagonist. * Rintarou Okabe in Steins;Gate. Kurisu Makise is the deuteragonist, Mayuri Shiina is the tritagonist and Itaru Hashida is the tetartagonist. * Astroboy * Sailor Moon * Tsunayoshi Sawada in Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. * Yoh Asakura in Shaman King. ** Manta Oyamada is the deuteragonist ** Anna Kyoyama is the tritagonist. * Nanoha Takamachi in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Fate Testarossa was formerly a villain in the first season, and is now the deuteragonist. * Hibiki Tachibana in Symphogear. * Akane Isshiki in Vividred Operation. * Ryūko Matoi and Senketsu in Kill La Kill. Satsuki Kiryūin is the deuteragonist. * Naruko Aoba and Takesuzume from Magica Wars * Canaan. Maria Oosowa is the deuteragonist. * Akane Tsunemori in Psycho-Pass. Shinya Kogami and Mika Shimotsuki are the deuteragonists of Season 1 and 2, respectively, while Nobuchika Ginoza is the tritagonist of both. * Mondo Ooya and Rockna Hiragi in Mon Colle Knights. Professor Hiragi is the deuteragonist, and Lovestar is the tritagonist. * L Lawliet in Death Note. ** After his death Near and Mello competed for the role with Near winning out. ** Watari can be considered the Big Good. Toys Hasbro * Optimus Prime in the Transformers franchise. ** Primus is the Big Good. * Duke in the'' G.I. Joe'' franchise. ** General Hawk is the Big Good. Literature * Gandalf can be seen as the Big Good of the entire Tolkien franchise ** Bilbo Baggins was the Hero in The Hobbit ** Both Frodo and Aragorn were the Heroes in The Lord of the Rings ** The Valar are the Bigger Goods of the entire series * Harry Potter ** Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger form a deuteragonist duumvirate. ** Albus Dumbledore is the Big Good. ** Godric Gryffindor would be the Bigger Good * The Baudelaire orphans from A Series of Unfortunate Events. * James Bond * Dr. Henry Jekyll * Jake from Animorphs, given his role as the leader. Tobias could also qualify. ** Elfangor is the Big Good * Sherlock Holmes * Ebenezer Scrooge * Artemis Fowl * Tom Sawyer * Huckleberry Finn * Oliver Twist * Edmond Dantès * Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games series. * Abraham Van Helsing * Jean Valjean * Jacen Solo from the New Jedi Order series ** Luke Skywalker is the Big Good. ** Obi-Wan Kenobi would be the Bigger Good. Internet * Ruby Rose from ** Jaune Arc is the Deteragonist ** Qrow is the Big Good after Ozpin becomes a Bigger Good. * Akane Cyrielle was the main heroine. ** Rex Edwyn is the deuteragonist. ** Hito Shirezu is the tritagonist. ** Arika Shigeru and Arashi Shigeru are Big Goods. ** Tanya Samson is a Bigger Good. ** Scarlet Testarossa is an anti-heroine of the series, although was a protagonist in Rescind. *** Mika Kaede and Ryoko Takahashi are deuteragonists. * Naruko Aoba and Takesuzume from Magica Wars. Trivia * This character can be the most important aspect of the heroic group called the Five-Man Band. Category:Events Category:About Heroes